The present invention relates generally to touchscreen control, and more specifically, to sensing control actions based at least in part on fingerprint pattern identification.
Touchscreens have become increasing popular features of computing devices, particularly of portable or mobile devices, such as tablets and smartphones. Users typically interact with touchscreens by controlling processing operations using various gestures, such as stationary touches and swipes. In recent years, wearable devices such as fitness trackers and smartwatches have become more popular. In order to make such devices wearable, their size, and correspondingly the size of their touchscreens, is typically significantly smaller than that of smartphones or other mobile devices. The size restrictions associated with such devices can prove challenging, particularly due to limitations in gestures that can be performed on relatively small touchscreens.